Many users post and share information through various social networking services. In an example, a user may use a mobile device to capture a soccer championship game photo of a player scoring a winning goal. The user may upload the soccer championship game photo to an image sharing service for other users to view, comment on, share, and/or the like. The user may tag the soccer championship game photo with a hashtag, such as #championshipgoal, which may facilitate discovery of the championship game photo by other users performing an image search. In another example, multiple users of a microblog discussion service may engage in a microblog discussion regarding a recent political debate. In this way, users may share information through image sharing services, microblog discussion services, social network profiles, and/or a variety of other social networking services.